Another World
by Assimy
Summary: Naruto est un ninja de Konoha, il est junin, respecté de tous, fils de l'Hokage et est membre de l'équipe 7 constituée de Sasuke, Sai, Kakashi et lui. Tout semble lui sourire et pourtant, le jeune homme ne supporte plus sa vie qu'il juge trop monotone et cruel. Le jeune Uzumaki ne rêve que d'une chose, partir de Konoha.


« Naruto, réveille toi, nous avons une mission. »

Râlant de mécontentement en entendant Sai lui demander de se lever, le blond cacha sa tête sous son oreiller puis demanda à son coéquipier de le laisser dormir encore un peu. Le dessinateur ne l'écouta évidemment pas et lui enleva la couverture d'un coup sec avant de soupirer et de dire au Namikaze qu'il lui laissait dix minutes pour se préparer et qu'il partirait avec ou sans lui une fois ce temps écoulé.

« J'arrive... Finit par capituler le blond en se levant. »

Se passant une main contre son visage en regardant son coéquipier sortir de sa chambre pour aller l'attendre dans le salon, Naruto se leva et commença à se préparer en essayant de se rappeler du thème de leur mission d'aujourd'hui. Des déserteurs de Suna à aller intercepté et arrêté, si besoin, ne pas hésiter à les tuer. Levant les yeux au ciel en secouant légèrement la tête de gauche à droite, le jeune homme accrocha son bandeau de ninja à son bras gauche puis jeta un coup d'œil à la photo de famille se trouvant sur sa table de chevet.

C'était une photo de son père et lui étant petit les deux souriaient à l'objectif alors que le jeune blond, insouciant à l'époque, tenait entre ses mains le chapeau d'Hokage de son papa. Car oui, Minato Namikaze était un Kage, sûrement le plus puissant que Konoha n'ai jamais eu d'ailleurs, il aimait son fils plus que tout et n'aspirait qu'à une chose, que sa progéniture prennent sa place quand il se retirera. Grimaçant légèrement de malaise en se remémorant les espoirs que son père lui répétait chaque soir, le réceptacle de Kyûbi soupira et finit par rejoindre le dessinateur qui l'attendait dans le salon. Le blond ne se gêna pas pour commencer à partir sans lui adresser un mot lorsqu'il arriva devant le brun.

Durant tous le trajet, l'Uzuka ne fit qu'observer le blond le trouvant de plus en plus étrange. En effet, Sai considérait Naruto comme un bon ami et il le connaissait très bien à force des années et des épreuves endurées. C'était simple, il ne l'avait jamais vu comme il était maintenant, il semblait avoir perdu toute sa joie de vivre, toute ses volontés, tout ses espoirs et ses rêves... C'était comme si la réalité l'avait rattrapé.

« Vous êtes en retard. Réprimanda un garçon au cheveux noir d'une voix froide.  
-Bonjour à toi aussi Sasuke, je ne me suis pas réveillé. Répondit le Namikaze d'un air désintéressé.  
-C'est la troisième fois cette semaine Naruto, tu pourrais au moins t'excuser, d'autant plus que c'est incorrecte venant du fils de l'Hokage. Intervint un homme masqué au cheveux gris.  
-Excusez-le Kakashi-sensei, ça ne se reproduira plus. »

Acceptant les excuses indirects de Sai, l'Hatake hocha légèrement la tête puis rappela à son équipe l'endroit où ils devaient se rendre avant de commencer à se mettre en route. C'était au nord de Kiri, dans une petite province des alentours qui était réputée pour accueillir une bonne flopée de déserteurs. Se frottant les mains en souriant légèrement, le gris se dit que cela allait être une mission intéressante ! Jetant un coup d'œil rapide à ses élèves, il les analysa rapidement ; Sai esquissait un semblant de sourire hypocrite, Sasuke arborait son air froid habituelle et Naruto soupirait d'exaspération en observant le ciel les mains dans les poches.

Blasé de voir ce spectacle désolant pour des ninjas, le plus vieux proposa de se mettre à courir, ils étaient la plus puissante équipes du village, il fallait qu'ils se réveillent un peu ! Acceptant avec plus ou moins d'entrain en fonction des personnes, l'équipe sept commença à se stimuler petit à petit, leurs motivations ? Plus vite cela sera fait, plus vite ils pourraient retourner à leur train de vie habituelle, que cela soit s'entrainer, retourner en mission, ou encore retourner chercher un but à tout cela.

Après plusieurs heures de courses et en voyant que la nuit commençait à tomber, Kakashi décida d'arrêter pour aujourd'hui, après tout cela ne servirait à rien de continuer alors qu'il ne voyait plus grand chose. De plus ils n'avaient pas fait de pause de toute la journée et il savait que son équipe devait commencer à avoir faim. Trouvant un petit coin tranquille, il finit par déléguer les tâches à chacun de ses élèves, Sai était chargé d'installer le campement avec lui, tandis que Naruto et Sasuke devrait aller chercher de l'eau ainsi que du bois pour le feu. Acquiesçant, tout le monde se mirent au travail.

Alors que l'Uchiwa et le Namikaze avaient enfin trouvé une rivière d'eau douce et qu'ils avaient pu récupérer autant d'eau que nécessaire, l'air devint soudainement plus pesant. Intrigués, les deux junins ne se firent pas la remarque à voix haute pour autant, se faisant la réflection que c'était peut-être eux qui se faisait des films. Ils repartirent donc à la recherche de bois secs, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans la forêt.

« Hm, Naruto ? Commença le ténébreux en brisant le silence qu'ils avaient installé depuis le début de leur tâche, une question lui brûlant les lèvres.  
\- Ouais, répondit le concerné d'un air désintéressé en regardant autour de lui.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe en ce moment ? »

Le fils de l'Hokage l'observa un instant décontenancé, ne s'attendant absolument pas à ce que son ami, car c'était ce qu'il était malgré le fait qu'ils se cherchaient tout le temps, lui pose cette question. Pendant un instant, il réfléchit à ce qu'il pouvait lui répondre, devrait-il lui dire la vérité au risque qu'il aille en parler à son père ou lui mentir et potentiellement perdre une partie de sa confiance quand il apprendrait la vérité. Soupirant légèrement il attrapa la branche que son pied venait de heurter et décida d'être sincère.

« Je me pose des questions sur mon statut de ninja. Se contenta de dire Naruto en s'arrêtant de marcher. »

Étonné par cette révélation, Sasuke ne le montra pas pour autant. Il s'apprêtait à lui demander quel genre de question le blond pouvait-il se poser, lorsqu'une aura étrange commença à arriver. C'était comme l'air pesant qui avait commencé à arriver quelques minutes plus tôt, mais en plus puissant. Ce n'était pas naturel, cela ne pouvait pas être du chakra.

« Toi aussi tu sens ça ? Demanda le Namikaze en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Oui, rentrons au camp pour en informer Kakashi. Répondit l'Uchiwa d'un ton froid. »

Mais le réceptacle de Kyûbi ne l'écouta pas et commença à marcher en direction de cette puissance étrange.

« Naruto, reviens ! »

Le votant s'éloigner de plus en plus, le ténébreux hésita à retourner au camp, mais si c'était dangereux, il valait mieux qu'il le suive. Soupirant, il se mit à la poursuite du blond qui continuait d'avancer. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils se dirigeait prudemment vers cette force inconnu, il arrivèrent enfin à l'endroit tant attendu.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cela ? »

Sasuke, habituellement impassible en toute situation, arborait à présent un visage effrayé.

« Incroyable.. S'extasia Naruto en s'approchant un peu plus. »

C'était une sorte sphère, plate et à la verticale, qui s'élevait dans les airs, elle devait faire au moins deux mètres de diamètre et à l'intérieur, s'affichait des paysages plus incroyable les uns que les autres. C'était le genre de paysage qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir tout les jours pour certains, qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé voir tout court pour les autres. Un coup s'affichait un canyon aux pierres rouges, un autre s'affichait des bâtiments étranges avec des fenêtres partout, un nouveau montrait une grande tour de fer dans un paysage très romantique, et les paysages s'enchaînaient.

« Naruto, rentrons au camp informer Kakashi-Sensei. Ordonna l'Uchiwa d'un ton ferme une fois remit de ses émotions. »

Mais toujours autant subjugué, le Namikaze continua son chemin avant de toucher avec précautions la sphère qui montrait un coucher de soleil magnifique disparaissant lentement derrière une plage de sable fin. À ce moment là, le blond n'eut le temps que d'entendre le brun hurler son prénom avant de s'évanouir.

Sasuke était déboussolé Naruto venait de disparaître, avalé par cette sphère, il n'avait plus le temps de réfléchir. Courant en direction de la sphère, il ne réussit pas à s'arrêter lorsque le paysage changea tout à coups et se fit à son tour avaler par la sphère.

Naruto avait mal à la tête, se relevant difficilement, il tenta de se rappeler ce qui venait de se passer. Son dernier souvenir était la mission, Sasuke et lui devant aller chercher de l'eau et du bois, et puis la sphère. Sursautant en se rendant compte qu'il se trouvait sur du sable, le blond se retourna soudainement avant de voir le fameux coucher de soleil qu'il avait vu à l'intérieur de la sphère. Se pourrait-il qu'il se soit... il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps qu'une personne l'avait interrompu dans ses pensées.

« Je peux t'aider ? Demanda gentiment une jeune fille aux cheveux étrangement rose. »

* * *

Bonjour-bonjour !

Et oui, je suis de retour avec un nouveau NaruSaku qui me tient beaucoup à cœur. C'est une fiction que j'avais commencé il y a un petit moment déjà, pour ne pas dire quelques mois, mais que je n'avais jamais continué. Aujourd'hui c'est avec plaisir que je l'ai retrouvé et que j'ai décidé de continuer à l'écrire ainsi que de la publier.

Cette fanfiction devrait être relativement longue, avec pas mal de rebondissement, donc j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ou à me poser la moindre question qui pourrait vous passez par la tête, bises, Assimy.


End file.
